


Train Rides

by Lecai



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Feet, Femdom, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 05:20:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15478533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lecai/pseuds/Lecai
Summary: Back from a holiday and frustrated by first a long flight and finally a train ride towards her home, Susan suddenly finds herself with a potential toy sitting opposite to her.





	Train Rides

Susan slumped down on the seat with a sigh, balancing her two bags down to the ground before putting one up into the luggage nets over her head. The train swayed to a start before she had sat down again, and the sudden jerk of movement pressed her back against the seat. She fumbled for a water bottle in the bag she had deposited on the seat to her left while looking out of the window, watching the dark exterior give way to blinding light while the train left the underground station for the surface. She would’ve liked nothing more but to put the three hour long flight behind her, but the headache pounding between her ears served as a constant reminder of the loud couple in the row in front of her. Her legs had cramped up at one point, forcing her to walk up and down the aisle. _Pretty sure it was more out of frustration than actual blood flow problems._

_I can’t wait for a shower. Or a bath. A bath would be better._ Instead, she had to settle for stretching out her legs, taking off her shoes and placing her bare feet on the seat in front of her. _Always take the four-seat spaces. No reason not to._ She looked at her toes for a second, and her mind forced flashbacks in front of her eyes, images of her feet pressing down against a nice, hard cock. Her mind drifted off, slowly, while her body stretched out a little more. The city crawled past the window; they would spend at least another ten minutes on their path to the central train station. By the time the automatic voice announced their arrival via the compartment’s loudspeakers, Susan was already fast asleep.

***

She woke to the slow rumbling of the train speeding up. She didn’t know why it was speeding up, but a glance out of the window at least told her that they had left the city behind. She threw her head back against the headrest and was about to try and catch some more sleep when she realized that she was no longer on her own in the four-seat space.

A man had settled down opposite of her on the aisle seat. He was a bit younger than her, she reckoned, a couple of years at most, and was looking at his phone. Susan, pretending to look for something in her bag, took stock of the other passengers. _The train’s quite empty, I think. There’s definitely a lot of empty seats left. Even another four-seater, completely empty. So why…_

Her mind began churning out possible reasons, one more outlandish than the other. _Still, with so many other seats around… well there’s an easy way to test it._

Susan wiggled her toes. For a second she thought that she had been mistaken, that this was all a fluke and the guy had just sat down in her four-seater for no good reason. Then he glanced at her feet. His eyes shifted just a little, just for a second, taking in as much as they could before he went back to looking at his phone.

_Jackpot._ For the next few minutes, Susan continued to catch his attention with her feet. Sometimes she wiggled her toes, other times she rubbed her feet together or simply stretched her arches a little. She smiled, letting her mind wander as far as it liked while she watched him. She didn’t have to be subtle about it, he was too occupied avoiding suspicion to pay her glances any attention. He wore a thin shirt, tight around the chest, tight enough for her imagination to place her fingers on his chest and draw some lazy circles into the fabric. _Would feel nice._ She disliked the jeans, if only because it would make things more difficult if she actually got that far.

_So, a guy sits down in my four-seater even though there’s lots of other seats empty, and he stares at my feet. I guess that makes it as good as it’s going to get._ She sighed, making sure that he’d hear, and shifted her head a little as if dozing off again.  For a moment she placed one of her feet on top of the other, drawing it back, rubbing her lower leg with it before settling it back down again. The guy had forgotten not to stare at that, and actually blushed while trying to focus on his phone again.

_Come on. Try to take a pic. I know you want to._ An excitement took hold of her, something she hadn’t quite experienced before. She had done one-night stands and the occasional quickie if the situation and her mood allowed for it, and of course she had, at times, spent days on cultivating a person to worship her. This sort of short time window coupled with a more than public place was new. She moved her left foot in a sort of twirl, and again his eyes wandered. _Take. A. Pic._

The train slowed for another stop, and Susan had to check how far they had come while she had been asleep. _Another hour or so until I have to get off. And maybe his stop is even earlier than that. We can’t have that._

People passed them, filling some of the seats in the wagon, but most walked far enough away that they wouldn’t be a bother. One person sat down in easy view of the scene, but the woman took out a book and didn’t look up again.

She had to wait another stop and another bunch of people getting on and off the train before he finally angled his phone to the side, moving the camera in view of her feet. She was rubbing her feet against each other, and, again, wasn’t trying to hide that she was watching him. A ripple went down her spine, met by some heat surging up from her lower body. _He’s already completely taken in…_ His thumb moved over what had to be the trigger for the camera. _At least he had the sense to mute it beforehand._ “You know,” she said, “usually people have to pay for pictures like that.”

He looked up at her, nearly dropping his phone, and his face was a contorted mixture of shame and a sudden flight of panic. His mouth opened once, then he closed it again, and scrambled to fetch his bag from under his seat.

_Oh no, not so fast._ Susan moved one of her legs over and planted her foot right between his legs at the edge of the seat. “If you try to run now, then I guarantee you, you’ll be in serious trouble. If you stay, though…” She left the rest of the sentence unspoken, and instead leaned forward, petting the window seat where her other foot still rested.

He had frozen in place, his eyes glued to the foot between his knees, and slowly, very slowly his eyes made their way up her leg, up her body, until he looked her in the eyes. With some reluctance to his body, he shifted a seat over, and Susan quickly put both of her feet at the edge of the seat in between his knees. “What’s your name?” she said.

He swallowed. “Andrew.”

“All right, Andrew, this is how it’s going to work. You just took pictures of my feet. Without my permission. That makes you a pervert.” He stammered a protest, but his view shifted from her face down to her feet when she inched one of her feet closer towards his crotch. “Up here,” she said, pointing at her face. He looked up again, his face set in a deep red blush. “And it does make you a pervert. Believe me, I know one when I see one. You’re going to make up for being a pervert. That sounds fair, doesn’t it?” His eyes kept shifting between her feet and her face. Every time she wiggled her toes or moved her feet he would get distracted again, only for her voice to bring him back. _He’s so excited about this. He probably got really worked up over my feet while he thought I wasn’t looking. He wants this._

“Make up for it… how?”

Susan couldn’t help but smile and pushed her feet another few inches toward his crotch, almost bridging the gap. “Andrew… when do you have to get off the train?” He swallowed, and Susan’s grin widened.

***

For the next few minutes, Susan played a well-honed game with her newest friend. Once more she crawled forward with her toes digging into the seat’s fabric, making sure his eyes were on her feet. With a lot of care, she planted her soles flat on his inner thighs, right at the edge of his crotch. Then she pressed. Hard. The first time, Andrew had thrown a lustful, surprised moaned through the train compartment, and his blush hadn’t recovered from that experience yet. This time when she pushed, his legs spread wide for her almost on their own, the resistance already gone out of them. He humped his hips forward, meeting her pressure, but she withdrew her feet again that moment. His lower body slumped back into the seat, left wanting and shifting a little.  “You like this,” she said.

Andrew was biting his lip, trying to keep his breathing under control. His chest rose in frantic motions, and his eyes kept darting towards the other seats in view, trying to gauge if someone was noticing. So far, no one had raised a complaint, and before he managed to calm down again, Susan pushed her feet toward him again.

They had about half an hour left before they’d reach her station, and with a bit of luck, they’d get delayed somewhere along the line. _How far to go here…_ Her vacation had satisfied some of her needs, but that didn’t mean that she would pass up a chance like this. She edged one of her feet closer toward his crotch, stopping her toes just short of the fabric of his jeans. “You know, Andrew,” she said while wiggling her toes, “this would feel a lot better without the jeans in the way, don’t you think?”

He had stared at her feet’s progress toward his crotch, but his eyes shot up at her at that. “What-” he said, stammering some more. “We can’t- not here, I mean-”

Susan interrupted him with a quick push against his cock, and for a moment she pressed her foot against the jeans, rubbing his bulge with lazy, slow strokes. He pushed back almost at once, trying to increase the pressure. He bit his lip again, but the moan tumbled out of him anyway; it came out as a strangled, almost miserable sound. “Andrew,” she said, her voice soft and quiet. “Unzip the jeans.”

He didn’t look at her or his crotch while obeying. His eyes snapped from one occupied seat in the compartment to the next, checking, trying to figure out if they had been spotted. Susan didn’t follow his gaze, didn’t try to spot anyone looking at them, but she enjoyed his discomfort at the idea of it. She shifted in her seat, bringing some movement into her lower body. The ache was building up again, the need to take it a step further, to ride him silly. _Or the strap-on._ She spread her legs a bit at the thought, and one of her hands settled on her thigh. _That would be nice._ Andrew, in the meantime, had planted his hands at the sides of his legs again, panting, looking down her legs.

“You’re such a perv,” she said. “Unzipping your pants in public like this.” He blushed harder at that, and his body shrank a little into the seat, folding in on itself. “But you like being a perv…” she said. Another suppressed moan escaped him while she talked. His cock, restrained by nothing but his briefs, half spilled out of the jeans, its lower part still held back. “That looks so uncomfortable for your poor cock…” she said. Her toes inched closer towards his crotch, and she made sure his eyes were following the movement. “So very… uncomfortable…” Her toe stroked the fabric of the briefs, gently at first, then she pressed the ball of her foot against the tip of his cock, pressing it hard against his body.

Andrew moaned and shifted, his hands tearing into the seat while he both tried to get away and push back against her. “Yes,” she said, “that’s what you want. My feet on your cock. But we can’t have that with your jeans still so much in the way…” Her voice trailed off, and while her foot kept rubbing his bulge, her hand slipped under her skirt. Again, his eyes, half-closed and dazed, followed her movement, watched while she hiked up her skirt a little to give him a bit of a view. She started circling her clit through her own panties, opened her mouth in a silent, drawn-out moan while smiling at him. “Get rid of your jeans.”

This time, his eyes stayed on her. The train slowed while they approached a city, and a quick glance showed familiar buildings. _My stop soon. Only a couple of minutes left._ She sighed, tried to turn the sound around to make it enticing rather than annoyed, and watched while Andrew slipped out of his jeans. He couldn’t help but blush, and quickly arranged a piece of his luggage to better shield him from the rest of the compartment. “Good pervert,” she said, cooing, and she planted both of her feet on his cock. Andrew moaned quietly, humping her feet, and both of his hands gripped her ankles, keeping them in place. “Yes,” she said, “help yourself, fuck yourself silly with my feet.” The heat of his cock, along with some precum, seeped through the fabric of his briefs, and she slowly lost herself in the feeling of his cock against her feet, exploring the shape of it with her toes. His firm grip on her ankles left hot fingertips on her skin, and a tingling sensation rushed up her legs until it collided with the ache between her legs. _I could just… stay on the train a little longer… fuck him on the toilet…_ His movements grew more and more erratic, his humping unfocused. His breathing had turned into constant, low moaning and panting. There was no way no one else had noticed by now. _Then again, it’s going to be a hassle to get back. And no guarantee to have the same fun on my return trip…_ “Good pervert,” she said, urging him on, picking up the pace with her feet while rubbing her clit. “Such a good, needy pervert. Cum for me. Go on, you’ve wanted to cum on my feet since you sat down, didn’t you?” He groaned, humping faster, harder. “With all these people watching, on a public train… cum for me.”

Andrew didn’t need to be told twice. With a couple of final, harsh jerks of his hips, he unloaded into his briefs, turning them wet, before he slumped back against his seat. Susan hadn’t come close to orgasm, but she was on a schedule. There preparations to be done for the wedding, after all. _And isn’t that going to be fun…_ She wiped the soles of her feet against his legs, clearing a little of the wetness that his briefs hadn’t been able to contain, and slowly disentangled his weak hands from her ankles. The train slowed further, brakes engaging to ease them into the station.

“You did well, for a pervert,” she said, leaning closer to him. She slipped him a small card with an email address she used for these sorts of occasions. “Leave your number here if you want more.” She smiled when he pocketed the card on the spot, and moved closer to stand right in front of him. With a finger under his chin, she forced him to lock up at her, and almost sat down on his lap, rubbing her body against his the best she could. “You’re my pervert now, aren’t you?”

He nodded the same moment the train stopped at her station.


End file.
